


Here for the book, stayed for the Dick

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Stiles, Claws, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Riding, Rough Sex, Top Derek, Tumblr Prompt, pierced derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ARA! CAN U PLZ WRITE STEREK PORN WITH DEREK WITH A PEIRCED DICK AND STILES LOVES IT? OKAY THANKS BYE (ps i followed u on the porn blog so hiiiii x3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here for the book, stayed for the Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles stares, openly. For a good few minutes. 

He just - 

Jesus is his brain even online? Probably not. Probably to busy  _melting_  because holy  _fuck_ he has Derek Hales’ dick in his hand. 

And y’know what? It’s pierced. Oh yeah. Shiny silver hoop, glistening with a drop of precum holding his gaze as he breaths in deep and shaky, licking his lips and whining when the thick shaft pulse under his touch. 

"Fuck, Stiles. Are you just going to stare all day or are you going to ride me."

Right. Right. He was - yeah. Well Derek had taken his sweet fucking time teasing him. Using those big, thick fingers to stretch his tight little hole wide and wet and leaking. Making him squirm against the bed sheets, cheeks flushed and mouth hanging open. 

Damn it he’d only come for the fucking book on lycanthropy, he hadn’t meant for - this. But Derek had been there, shirtless and sweaty and yeah, he hadn’t really stopped himself when his body decided fuck yeah let’s kiss the dangers  _Alpha werewolf._

But here he was, alive. 

Obscenely open, naked, cock hard and throbbing, drooling onto the bed. Lips tingling from heated, scruffy kisses and eyes kinda glassy. 

But alive. 

He swiped his thumb over the tip of Derek’s cock, glancing up from where he was now, nestled between Derek’s legs, ready to crawl on up and shove that gorgeous, massive cock deep inside him. 

Oh he was gonna, fuck yeah he was. 

He flicked his tongue out, pulling the metal between his teen, tugging ever so gently and moaning when Derek let out a snarl and out right arched of the fucking bed. 

In just a sec that is. 

He groaned low, pressing a kiss to the tip of Derek’s cock, suckling at the metal bar, eyes rolling a little at the bitter explosion of precum over his taste buds. Gasping lightly when Derek sunk his claws into the sheet under him, fangs bared and hips bucking up. Cock jerking in his grip. 

Dear God, that’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. 

Derek Hale, laid out and ready for him to ride. Abs glistening with sweat, stupidly pretty face slack with raw hunger. Fangs dropped low and eyes ringed red, muscles flexing when Stiles squeezes at his dick. 

He shivers, pressing one more kiss to the head and prowls - oh yeah,  _prowls -_ up and onto the Alpha, slinging his legs to straddle his hips, grinning (leering, actually) down at him when Derek pulls his legs up, knees bracing against his back. Cock pressed against his slippery rim, one hand fisted at the wolfs chest and the other guiding the top against his hole. 

"Bet that feels amazing in me, stretched me open and wide around your cock. Bet its so, so good against my prostate. Derek, Jesus. Bet you use it so well, make me scream for you? Fuck."

He bit his lip, whining low at how fucked out he sounded already, cock slapping against his stomach as he pushed down, just a few inches. Just enough for the thick, pierced tip to breach his entrance. 

Oh God, fuck this wasn’t gonna last long. 

"You’re not going to fucking know unless you sit that pretty, tight ass down on my cock and work it like you agreed to."

He jerked into action, biting his nails into Derek’s chest and grinning when the Alpha growled. Dropping down, biting his tongue at the sharp hint of pain lacing through unbelievable pleasure.

Holy shit on a stick he was gonna die by sex overload. 

He clenched hard, mewling and clawing for purchase, body trembling as he froze, balls deep around Derek’s cock. That hot as fuck piercing pressing hard onto his prostate. 

Sweet Jesus those were Stars and he was so, so moving!

He worked himself fast, throwing his head back when Derek started thrusting up with him, hot, heavy hands grabbing for his ass cheeks, pulling them wide and stretching his rim impossibly further.

He fucking himself on Derek’s cock like it’s his favourite toy, his thighs are burning and his lips are dripping wet from the sloppy kisses he leans over to exchange but he can’t stop. 

He can’t stop until - until - 

He keens, rocking faster, deeper, practically bouncing now. Working his Alpha’s thick dick so far into him that he’ll feel it for days, hell maybe weeks.

He doesn’t care. 

He watched in awe, feels the sharp tip of Derek’s claws against his flesh, watched as green eyes get engulfed in Red and the wolf throws his head back, slamming up into him. The wet slapping sound so filthy in the quiet room. 

Watches as he howls. 

Cums with the feeling of Derek’s cock pulsing and throbbing deep inside him, hot cum leaking from his ass. That amazing piercing rubbing and catching on his walls as he slumps forward, gasping, his own cock spurting weakly between them. 

"I was onl’ here for - for a book ‘n … fuck, I love your cock."

The breathless laugh he get’s in return is 100% worth the high pitched babble he just let out, sighing happily against Derek’s chest. 

**~Ara**


End file.
